Siege of Naxxramas
The Siege of Naxxramas, also known as the Battle of Wintergarde, was originally a Scourge attack on the Alliance fortress of Wintergarde Keep. The dread citadel, Naxxramas, appeared out of the sky, with its forces swarming over Wintergarde Village. In a mater of hours, the village and mine were overran, and the lower portion of the fortress was penetrated. The Scourge forces under the lich Thel'zan the Duskbringer took the mausolem built by the Alliance forces and turned it into their base from which they struck at the Seventh Legion. However, the leader of the Seventh Legion, High Commander Halford Wyrmbane, rallied his forces, and started to push them back. Gryphons evacuated the remaining civilians from the village, and those in the lower portion of the city were safely evacuated to the more secure upper city. Counter-Attack The Scourge had began to use the nearby mine, and so in an attempt to stop them, the Legion sent a "Demon-gnome" to cause a cave-in. While the operative was cornered and slain, the flame was passed on to someone else who finished the job. Explosions caused the tunnels to crumble and cave in, preventing anyone from using the mine for a long while. After pushing back the Scourge forces, the Alliance started to counter attack. Highlord Bolvar Fordragon arrived in time to assist the troops attacking Thel'zan's position in the lower Mausolem, who was revealed to have been one of the Argent Dawn's high priests in life, Father Inigo Montoy. The former priest engaged Fordragon's forces, and was slain beneath the city he sought to destroy. Attacking the Dread Citadel While Fordragon's forces attacked Thel'zan, a strike team entered the black citadel itself. Their first target was the Arachnid Quarter. Poisonous giant spiders crawled through the webbed hallways, the younger ones feeding on prey held cocooned to the walls. The quarter was under the supervision of the Grand Widow Faerlina of the Cult of the Damned, and the cultists kept watch over the spider matriarch, Maexxna, a humongous, colossal, poisonous giant spider. The Plague Quarter soon found itself under siege. Under the head necromancers, Noth and Heigan, the cultists worked on plague creatures. Gargoyles, slimes, ghouls and dozens of other plagued monstrosities ran rampant around the quarter. The Military Quarter was the wing where they trained the majority of their Death Knights under their instructor, Razuvious. The Four Horsemen of the Scourge made the quarter their base of operations, as did the Grand Necromancer of the Scourge, Gothik. The Construct Quarter was where they created the hulking abominations. Of the many abominations found within the quarter, there are four of note: Patchwerk, Grobbulus, Gluth and Thaddius. Thaddius was built from the flesh of women and children, and their souls were fused together, wailing throughout the halls of Naxxramas until they were finally set free. The cold heart of the citadel was the seat of Kel'thuzad's power, and the final goal of the attack. Between the lord of Naxxramas and the Alliance raid party was left only one obstacle: the great frost wyrm, Sapphiron. Even after the wyrm fell, the archlich of the Scourge fought with all he had, summoning soldiers to his room and freezing the attackers in place with his frost magics. Eventually, even with help from the Lich King himself, Kel'Thuzad fell to the floor, once again slain in his domain. The Alliance forces triumphantly left for Wintergarde, although unlike the first time Naxxramas was attacked, Kel'Thuzad's phylactery remained untouched... Category:Events Category:War against the Lich King